Vacations Bite, Love Stings
by NACLKJ
Summary: What happens when the boys vacation in Mexico and someone gets an accident? Carlos, Logan Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Vacations Bite, Love Stings

My first fanfic ever. Please review. J

Chapter 1: The Bite

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

"Hey are you ready yet?" asked Kendall as he walked in the room. Carlos was getting his bags ready. This was the first time they got a vacation so they wanted to start it right away. Logan and James were waiting in the living room of their apartment as Carlos finished packing his things. "I can't believe Gustavo let us vacation at his summer home in Acapulco!", Shouted Logan. "This vacation is going to be good for my tan," said James. Carlos finished packing and the boys were off to the airport!

At the airport the boys gave their good-byes to their friends. The passengers started getting on and so did the boys. Kendall got his seat next to James' and Logan got his next to Carlos. The plane took off and now in a few hours they would be starting their vacation. Carlos spent the trip watching videos on his phone. Logan was reading a book. Kendall and James were just trying to catch up on their sleep. Carlos knew he liked Logan, but he was afraid of telling him that. Logan was getting sleepy so he decided to rest. Carlos stayed awake and didn't care if he slept or not. A few hours passed and Logan kept moving in his sleep. Carlos was watching his videos when he felt something on his shoulder. It was Logan's head. Carlos tried not to move so he could keep his head there. Carlos got sleep and put his head on his friends'.

The plane had landed and the boys were excited. Because everything was in Spanish, they had to consult Carlos on what a word meant every five minutes. They were trying to find the street of Gustavo's home. They had finally found it and were ready to vacation. As soon as they had gotten there James was ready to go to get a tan. Kendall decided he was going to go surfing. Carlos decided to take a shower. Logan started to watch TV even though he could only understand half of what was being said. As Carlos entered the bathroom he opened the shower curtain. He didn't believe what he saw. It was a snake! The snake was shocked and it bit him in the leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Aaaaaagghhhh!", screamed Carlos running out of the bathroom. Logan heard the scream and went running up the stairs to see what the screaming was about. He saw Carlos wearing a towel around his waist and grabbing his leg in pain. Carlos asked Logan if he could help him cure it.

Logan observed the bite and knew what to do. Carlos watched as Logan took his shirt off and tied it around the bite. Carlos couldn't stop staring at his friends' muscular fit body. He felt he was dreaming. He tried to hide his face as it was turning red. Logan then called a doctor to get his friend checked. After the doctor examined the bite he told them it wasn't poisonous and it would heal in a few weeks. Carlos finally got a vacation and he had to spend it sitting in bed. Logan tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. Later Kendall arrived and watched TV. That night it was time to sleep. Since Gustavo had two rooms Kendall decided he would get one room and James got the living room. Carlos and Logan had to share a bed. Carlos was excited he was sleeping with Logan but his vacation would be boring sitting in bed.

The next day, Carlos woke up and he had his arms wrapped around Logan. He figured Logan would wake up soon and moved his hands. Carlos enjoyed the feeling of hugging Logan. Carlos went back to sleep. Later Logan woke up and made the guys breakfast. Carlos was the last to wake up he couldn't walk on his leg so he had to wait for Logan to bring his breakfast. Logan made Kendall and James their breakfast and they got their breakfast from Logan and he got Carlos' breakfast and his breakfast and took it upstairs. Carlos had a smile on his face when he saw Logan walk in with his favorite breakfast: Pancakes and eggs with bacon. Carlos started eating and so did Logan. Carlos liked eating with Logan because it gave him time alone with him and gave him a chance to talk to him. After breakfast James went to get his "daily tan" and Kendall decided to go surfing again. Logan stayed with Carlos to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Logan went downstairs to watch TV again in the living room.

Carlos stayed in bed thinking. He got bored and didn't know what he could do. He saw a rolling chair in the room and went to sit on it. He got an idea. He rolled around in the chair. He decided to not be bored by exploring the second floor. He didn't see many rooms that interested him. He kept looking and found a music room. He saw a piano and since he knew how to play it he did. He played which kept him entertained. A few hours passed and he didn't notice until he heard Logan call him for Lunch. Logan was walking up the stairs and saw Carlos in the rolling chair go into the room. They ate and Logan asked, "What were you doing?" Carlos replied with, "Nothing." " So how are you feeling", asked Logan. "Good, but bored," replied Carlos. "Hey thanks for taking care of me," said Carlos. "Its no problem." answered Logan. Logan went back to watch TV.

Later Carlos heard Logan coming up the stairs he got excited and had a smile on his face. Logan came up the stairs and into the room. He asked, "Hey have you taken your medications?" "Umm… Yeah!" replied Carlos. "Alright", said Logan. "Hey Logan, can… I.. um… tell you something?" asked Carlos. "Yeah, what is it?", answered Logan. "Logan… I… love… you.", said Carlos hesitantly. Logan stared at Carlos with a confused look on his face. "What?" replied Logan and that's all he could say.


End file.
